Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 014
The Light at the End of the Tunnel, (Panik Attack - Part 1) known as Pitch-Black Duel! The Castle concealed in the Dark in the Japanese version is the fourteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Summary Last episode ended with the gang hearing a loud scream and rushing to see where it came from. It was from Mai, who had just lost a duel against an eliminator named PaniK (her "Harpie Lady Sisters" are shown being destroyed through unknown means and this somehow in turn causes Mai to be defeated), forcing to give up all her Star Chips and is therefore, eliminated from Duelist Kingdom. Upset at the way PaniK treated her, Yami Yugi challenges him to a duel. If he wins, he gets all of Mai's chips back. However, if PaniK wins, not only will he get Yugi's chips, Yugi will be burned to death. The duel does not start very well for Yugi, as Castle of Dark Illusions makes it impossible to see any of PaniK's cards and with a DEF of 2509, almost none of his monsters can destroy it. All of Yami Yugi's first few monsters are destroyed, but he is not intimidated by PaniK's tricks and insults. He then starts mocking back at PaniK. He shows PaniK the Swords of Revealing Light in his hand, then he summons Curse of Dragon in Defense Position and Sets a card. PaniK, believing the Set card is Swords of Revealing Light, summons Reaper of the Cards and uses its effect in an attempt to destroy the Set card, but it turns out to be a Trap Card, Spellbinding Circle, which traps Reaper of the Cards and reduces its ATK by 700. Yami Yugi then Sets 2 cards. PaniK says he is not finished yet. He has a whole bunch of powerful cards that can destroy Yugi and win the duel. When this episode first aired in the United States on Kids WB!, it was merged with the following episode, so the duel took place in just one episode titled "PaniK Attack". In 2007, this episode was aired as 2 parts on 4-Kids TV, like shown on the DVD. Featured Duels Duel already in progress. Mai has 800 Life Points and controls "Harpie Lady Sisters" while PaniK controls "Castle of Dark Illusions" and an unknown monster. Turn ?: PaniK PaniK's unknown monster attacks and destroys "Harpie Lady Sisters" (Mai 800 → 0 Life Points). Yami Yugi vs. PaniK Turn 1: PaniK *Normal Summons "Castle of Dark Illusions" in Defense Position (920 ATK / 1930 DEF). Since it is nighttime, "Castle of Dark Illusions" gains a Field Power Bonus ("Castle of Dark Illusions": 920 > 1196 ATK / 1930 > 2509 DEF). *"Castle of Dark Illusions" covers PaniK's side of the field in darkness; making Yami unable to see what cards he plays. *(NOTE: The real effect of Castle of Dark Illusions allows your Zombie-Type monsters to gain 200 ATK and DEF until your 4th Standby Phase.) Turn 2: Yami Yugi *Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Defense Position (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). Turn 3: PaniK *PaniK draws. *Normal Summons "Barox" in Attack Position (1380 ATK / 1530 DEF). Since it is night, "Barox" gains a Field Power Bonus ("Barox": 1380 > 1794 ATK / 1530 > 1989 DEF). *"Barox" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian". Turn 4: Yami Yugi *Yami Yugi draws. *Normal Summons "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Defense Position. Turn 5: PaniK *PaniK draws. *Normal Summons "Dark Chimera" in Attack Position (1610 ATK / 1460 DEF). Since it is night, "Dark Chimera" gains a Field Power Bonus ("Dark Chimera": 1610 > 2093 ATK / 1460 > 1898 DEF). Turn 6: Yami Yugi *Yami Yugi draws. *Switches "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" into Attack Position. *"Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" attacks; briefly revealing PaniK's monsters. *(NOTE: In the real game, if you have a monster in Attack Position and you are declaring an attack, you must attack 1 of your opponent's monsters.) Turn 7: PaniK *"Barox" attacks and destroys "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1" (Yami Yugi: 2000 > 1606 Life Points). Turn 8: Yami Yugi *Yami Yugi tells PaniK about "Swords of Revealing Light". *Yami Yugi draws. *Sets a card. *Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" in Defense Position (2000 ATK / 1500 DEF). Turn 9: PaniK *Panik has five turns remaining. *PaniK believes that Yami Yugi's Set card is "Swords of Revealing Light". *Draws "Reaper of the Cards" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Attack Position (1380 ATK / 1930 DEF). Since it is night, "Reaper of the Cards" gains a Field Power Bonus ("Reaper of the Cards": 1380 > 1794 ATK / 1930 > 2509 DEF). *Activates the effect of "Reaper of the Cards" to destroy Yugi's set card, but the card turns out to be Trap Card: "Spellbinding Circle" which is immediately activated, decreasing the ATK of "Reaper of the Cards" by 700 and forbidding it from attacking or changing its battle position ("Reaper of the Cards": 1794 > 1094 ATK / 2509 DEF). *(NOTE: Reaper of the Cards has a Flip Effect that allows you to destroy 1 Trap Card as soon as "Reaper of the Cards" is flipped face-up on the field). Turn 10: Yami Yugi *Yami Yugi draws. *Sets two cards, one of which is "Swords of Revealing Light". Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * The picture on "Yellow Luster Shield" is changed a bit in the dub. * A musical montage of the Duel is used to bridge the two episodes together, showing part of the Duel but not its entirety. * Cut from the beginning: a flashback of Mai standing on the beach, saying to herself that it's not her style to think of the past, then being grabbed by the Player Killer. * The reflection of PaniK in Mai's eyes is added to the US version. * In the dub the episode ends with PaniK telling Yugi that he's going to win the Duel then his monster is shown charging. In the Japanese version it ends with Mai watching the Duel, PaniK scowling, Yami smiling and a long shot of the Duel. Mistakes *In both versions, Spellbinding Circle is shown to be face down after it was activated, so it should be face up. *Metal Guardian can be seen on the field the turn before Yugi plays Gaia The Fierce Knight, when over looking the field from Yugi's side with Curse of Dragon in defense mode Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.